Mejores amigos por siempre
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Una princesa alicornio aparecio de la nada, la princesa Luna esta dispuesta a cuidarla como su hija mientras permanesca ahi, y esta pequeña princesa tendra mucho que vivir, aventuras, amistades, amor, confusion, tomar desiciones, ¿sera demasiado para una niña de 13 años?. Entren y lo sabran Nota: leer la historia de Galaxy dwelling antes.
1. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Hola a todos a que vengo con un nuevo fic si lo notan medio confuso es porque este fue el primero que escribí pero lo subí a otra página por un tiempo estuvo abandonado y al ser el primero no era muy organizada que digamos ahora ya tengo más experiencia y por eso eh tomado la decisión de continuarlo pero aquí espero que les guste y…comenzamos**

Capitulo. 1. Conociendo nuevos amigos

Después de que Galaxy dwelling pasar su primera noche en Canterlot, la Princesa luna fue a ver como estaba, mientras tanto en aquel cuarto Galaxy dwelling estaba mirando el cielo buscando una señal de sus padres, en eso la princesa entra y nota que estaba muy atenta al cielo

-Hola- le dijo ya que ni siquiera habían hablado antes

-Hola, gracias por salvarme- le contesto Galaxy dwelling

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a la potra

-Me llamo Galaxy dwelling pero... ¿cómo te llamas tú?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad como era común en ella -yo me llamo Luna- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero noto algo que no había visto antes vio que Galaxy dwelling era alicornio lo que significaba que era una princesa para saber más hizo una pregunta discreta -¿y...de dónde eres?- esperando que le dijera algún reino cerca o lejos de Equestria pero en su lugar escucho…

-De lejos- a dwelling le gustaba el misterio pero no duraría mucho

-¿De lejos?- pregunto extrañada, pero aunque fuera poco tiempo ya le tenía confianza a la Princesa luna así que le conto una parte de la historia

-Sí, ya que yo soy la princesa de vía láctea- lo que dijo dejo impactada a la Princesa luna -como puede ser- se preguntó así misma -bueno todo paso un día en el que fui a mi lugar favorito del reino de mis papás note que la Galaxia estaba un poco vacía así que volé lo más alto que pude concentre mi magia y bang ilumine al reino entero cuando termine mire y ahí estaba después la llame "la vía láctea" y así también fue como obtuve mi cutie mark- al terminar de decirlo la princesa luna ya sabía que era una potra muy especial pero aún tenía una duda…

-¿Y dónde están tus papás?- al terminar la pregunta Galaxy dwelling bajo la cabeza y contesto -Ahhh se quedaron peleando contra las criaturas que me querían llevar, y por eso me mandaron aquí-

Al terminar de oír esto la princesa luna razono dos cosas: 1. Con que por eso esta aquí, bueno entonces mientras sus papás pelean yo la cuidare y 2. Deberá estar muy protegida si alguna de esas criaturas la encuentra trataran de llevársela; pensaba muy preocupada ya que se había encariñado con Galaxy dwelling

-No te preocupes mientras todo esto pasa yo y mi hermana Celestia te cuidaremos- esto hizo que la princesita abrazara a la princesa luna.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Galaxy dwelling se divertía mucho en el castillo y en Canterlot cuando salía pero aún debía practicar tanto su vuelo como su magia, la princesa luna no tardo en notarlo pero también se había perdido el inicio de curso pero no podía exponerla a que la encontraran así que pensó en buscarle una tutora o un tutor, al día siguiente fueron a la escuela de ponyville a buscar un tutor o tutora, en el recreo se acercó a hablar con Purple mint y le empezó a explicar unas cosas

-Lo explicas tan bien que es imposible no entenderte mint- le dijo a su amiga mientras la jalaba hacia el salón –ella la elijo a ella para que sea mi tutora- después de hablarlo ya estaba hecho Purple mint iría a Canterlot para darle clases a su nueva amiga.

Galaxy dwelling había estado escuchando mucho sobre la nueva celebridad se trataba de una potra de 13 años que por su corta edad y su talento al ser una gran estilista que viajaba por toda Equestria y conocía a múltiples celebridades más como fhoto finish, fancy pants, sapphire shores, hoity toity etc.; le dijo a la princesa luna que quería que la peinara para cuando viajaran por Equestria, fueron a preguntarle a ella y a su hermana si quería ser las estilistas reales a lo que ambas contestaron que sí y cuando termino la sesión ya eran amigas también

-Te veo mañana Pink lis- se despedía de su nueva amiga

-si hasta mañana Galaxy- le contesto Pink lis

**A la mañana siguiente**

Galaxy dwelling ya estaba esperando a Pink lis cuando oye la puerta, aunque no se nota queda atónita al ver a un potro de crin azul con rojo

-Hola Galaxy- eso la saco de su universo romántico

-Hola Pink...amm quien es el- le pregunto al ya no aguantar la curiosidad –él es mi hermano mayor Russ- aunque un poco nerviosa le dijo a Russ…

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora

-... a mmm hola- lo dijo un poco nervioso, Pink lis se puso a peinar a Galaxy dwelling pero en eso llego Purple mint y vio a alguien más con Galaxy más bien eran dos

-Amm ¿hola?- dijo Purple mint confundida –Ahh hola Purple ella es Pink lis y ella es mi estilista y también mi amiga y él es Russ su hermano- termino de decir Galaxy dwelling

-Ahhh- dijo Purple mint ya entendiendo todo, pero justo ahí entra la Princesa luna con una potra Pegaso

-Galaxy dwelling tengo entendido que sabes volar solo un poco-dijo la princesa luna

–Así es-contesto dwelling –así que invite a Blue strong para que te enseñe a volar un poco más, si me necesitas estaré en el jardín- terminando de decir esto Blue strong noto a muchos potros

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto la recién llegada

-yo soy la tutora de Galaxy dwelling- dijo Purple mint

-Yo soy su estilista- dijo Pink lis

-Y yo solo acompañe a mi hermana aquí- dijo finalmente Russ, después de unos segundos todos se sonrieron los unos a los otros luego de terminar salieron al jardín pero Russ le empezó a hablar

-Hola princesa- a lo que ella le contesto

-Hola y no seas tan formal solo dime Galaxy- el sonrió y ella no sabía porque, pero el apenas la vio se enamoró de ella

-Y de dónde eres porque no recuerdo haber escuchado de ti antes- ella miro al cielo y le dijo…

-Qué tal si te lo cuento con los demás en el jardín, me caes bien Russ creo que seremos buenos amigos- dijo ella sonrojándose al terminar de decirlo; y así fue como empezó el más atareado, travieso, divertido, emocionante y a veces el más incontrolable grupo de amigos "Mejores amigos para siempre"

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo si te tomaste tu tiempo para leer esto te lo agradezco mucho si tienes alguna critica o sugerencia es mas que bienvenida pero les pido que sin palabras fuertes por favor bueno. Nos leemos despues.**

**!Hasta el próximo capitulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


	2. Una investigación y un logro

**Hola volví con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste repito este fic fue EL PRIMERO que escribí solo que en otra página, lo comencé a escribir incluso antes de unirme a así que por favor si no les gusta no sean crueles conmigo, pero bueno nos los distraigo y eh aquí…el capitulo**

Capitulo. 2. Una investigación y un logro

Era una mañana hermosa en toda Equestria, en ponyville una potra trataba de levantarse temprano ya que debía ir a Canterlot, mientras tanto en Canterlot tres hermanos ya se estaban levantando para ir al castillo, una pegaso ya empezaba a estirar sus alas para ir al castillo; pero ahí una pequeña alicornio se paseaba de un extremo a otro de su cuarto

-Hola Galaxy- gritaron Purple mint, Pink lis, Russ y Blue strong al unísono

-Hola mint, hola Pink, hola Russ, hola Blue- contesto un poco seria

-Que mosca te pico ahora- le pregunto blue strong –solo pienso en que eran esas criaturas que invadieron el reino y que se metieron en mi cabeza- todos se quedaron pensando un minuto pero dwelling interrumpió el silencio –ya lo sé, haremos una investigación-

Pero su idea pronto fue interrumpida –pero Galaxy, esas criaturas son de tu galaxia y aquí no hay de esas criaturas no encontraras nada aquí- dijo Russ

-Russ tiene razón Galaxy, de seguro no hay un solo libro de ellos en toda Equestria- dijo finalmente Pink lis; entonces Galaxy dwelling puso una sonrisa de que había tenido una idea

-Tal vez aquí no, pero en el reino de mis padres si- lo termino de decir en tono orgulloso pero sus amigos se empezaron a ver entre si –pero Galaxy ir allá sería muy peligroso las criaturas podrían seguir ahí y el trabajo de tus papás abra sido en vano- dijo Purple mint para que su amiga entrara en razón, pero Galaxy le dijo en tono un poco burlón -hay mint, mint, mint de donde sales que voy a ir allá- eso hizo que todos se confundieran un poco –traeré el libro con magia- con dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Pero... ¿traer un libro de una galaxia a otra, Galaxy tú crees que podrás hacerlo?- dijo Pink lis para ver si su amiga había tomado en cuenta eso –claro que se puede, todos ustedes están frente a la pony que hizo la vía láctea, una galaxia entera, traer un libro de una galaxia a otra no será ningún problema- sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza como si dijeran –no pues si–

Todos subieron al balcón más alto del castillo y entonces Galaxy dwelling se concentró y puso cascos a la obra, su cuerno empezó a brillar se concentró tanto que se elevó un poco, pero después de unos diez segundos de estar suspendida en el aire cayo – ¿que eso fue todo y el libro?- se dijo a si misma a punto de enojarse pero ella y los demás voltearon al cielo y les cayó encima una montaña de libros

-Ven se los dije, les dije que esto no sería problema alguno- llevaron todos los libros a su cuarto –y como son- pregunto blue strong

-Bueno parecen ponis, pero tanto su cuero como su melena eran de colores verdosos y sus ojos eran rojos; muy bien a empezar a investigar- pasaron unos 30 minutos de investigación hasta que…

-Encontré algo- grito blue strong – ¿qué es?- pregunto agitada Galaxy dwelling, y blue empezó a leer

_Nombre: Criaturas galácticas_

_Estas criaturas suelen vivir en los cráteres de los planetas y suelen ser muy posesivos _y_ suelen ser comparados también con otras criaturas de otra galaxia llamados simuladores,_ _cuando hacen sus planes puede que lleguen al nivel máximo de malacia, a pesar de que no pueden volar ni hacer magia desarrollaron múltiples poderes uno de ellos es convertirse en una nube de niebla verde y atormentar tus sueños pero se dice que eso solo lo hacen o por diversión o porque están planeando algo, y como se menciona antes son similares a los simuladores ya que también pueden tomar la forma de un pony, unicornio, pegaso, o alicornio solo que estas criaturas no lo hacen para quitar el amor solo para sacar su alimento que es el miedo y el horror._

Al terminar de leer, todos sin excepción quedaron horrorizados no se imaginaban que esto fuera tan grave

-Bueno ya vinimos, ya subimos, ya regresamos, ya leímos, ya nos sorprendimos, ahora es hora de ir a pasear un ratito- dijo Pink lis empujando a todos fuera del cuarto –no creía que esas criaturas fueran tan peligrosas- dijo Purple mint

-Yo tampoco, hasta YO me asuste un poco- dijo blue strong –si se nota que dan miedo- anexo Pink lis

-Bueno chicas, ya no hablemos del tema porque la verdad que le están ayudando mucho a Galaxy dwelling al escuchar que tan peligrosas y temibles son esas criaturas- dijo Russ en un tono sarcástico –no te preocupes Russ, estoy bien esas criaturas no pueden hacerme daño, yo al contrario de ellos puedo hacer magia y puedo volar- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy bien dicho Galaxy- dijo Pink lis –así se habla amiga- dijo Blue strong; en eso hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos pero en eso Galaxy noto que Russ tenía la cabeza baja

-¿Que tienes Russ?- y el potrillo le contesto…

-Pues Pink tiene cuerno, Blue tiene alas y tú tienes ambos, mientras yo no tengo nada de eso- pero Galaxy dwelling se acercó a él y junto con la demás hicieron un circulo -todas vengan, les diré un secreto, al principio…cuando aún no sabía hacer magia ni volar quería...ser pony terrestre- en ese momento todos se sorprendieron

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto Russ –porque veía que todos se divertían cuando solo tenían un cuerno o un par de alas- ahí termino Russ se sintió mejor y siguieron caminando cuando de repente salen dos bandidos frente a ellos

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron al unísono, lo único que pudieron ver que les interesara fue la corona de Galaxy dwelling la tomaron y salieron corriendo de ahí –NO mi corona- grito por la preocupación

-No te preocupes, yo iré a buscarla- y así Russ se trepo en los techos de las casas y sobre las lonas de los puestos, después cuando lo paso cayó en frente de ellos y con un palo que encontró los ataco y les quito la corona

–Muy bien hecho pequeño-

-Tienes futuro como guardia real - le dijeron dos guardias reales que llegaron a buscar a los dos bandidos

-Wow, Russ no tenía idea de que fueras así- dijo blue strong –los guardias reales tiene razón Russ, llegaras a ser un gran guardia real algún día- le dijo Purple mint

-Lo encontraste Russ, lo tuyo no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos lila y yo (lila es la hermana mayor de Pink lis y Russ) lo tuyo es ser guardia real- le dijo Pink lis a su hermano mayor

Y todos los que presenciaron la gran hazaña aplaudieron para Russ y ahí apareció su cutie mark, mientras tanto Galaxy dwelling apenas estaba llegando -!MI CORONA! Muchas gracias Russ eres mi héroe-

-No te preocupes Galaxy solo hice lo correcto- dijo Russ –_es mi oportunidad-_ pensó Galaxy dwelling cuando se le ocurrió algo

-Y un héroe merece una recompensa- al terminar de decirlo le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y de las 3 potras solo lo estaba viendo Pink lis quien le dio verdadera importancia porque ya sabía que a su hermano Russ le gustaba Galaxy dwelling –bueno yo tengo que asegurarme que esos bandidos aprendieron la lección nos vemos al rato chicas- se despedía Russ como si nada

-Adiós Russ nos vemos después- dijeron las cuatro al unísono y se fueron a seguir paseando; pero unos metros de distancia después Russ se fue a un campo donde no había nadie así que tampoco nadie lo escucharía y… -¡SI!, no lo puedo creer Galaxy dwelling me dio beso en la mejilla, !SI!, no volveré a lavarme la mejilla nunca- lo dijo mientras sonreía.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les allá gustado y si no…pues no sean crueles conmigo por favor a una noticia los personajes de mis historias los OC´s que yo invente ya estoy subiendo como son en mi página de devianART la que aparece en mi perfil por si los quieren ver bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**!Hasta el próximo capítulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


End file.
